A Story of Us
by Lupin'sChic
Summary: It's Luna's 5th year at Hogwarts. There, she starts a relationship with Draco Malfoy. Will someone else's jealousy break them apart? COMPLETE!
1. Journey to Hogwarts

**A/N: **This is my first fan fic so bare with me! I've posted this story before on another website, so it you've seen it before it's not plagiarized.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to JKR.

As I packed my trunk with my school things my favorite song came on the radio, sung by The Weird Sisters. "I love this song," I said to myself as I folded up my robes and put them in my trunk. As I closed it, my father knocked on the door. "Come in," I said.  
  
"You need to be hurrying, Luna. The train leaves in 35 minutes," he said.  
  
"I'm all packed. I just need help with my trunk." My father went over to my trunk, picked it up, and carried it out. My father is such a nice man. He's the editor for The Quibbler. Many people think it's a stupid newspaper, but I think it's very informal.  
  
As I walked towards the door to leave, I realized I had forgotten something. I hurried over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I pulled out a picture of my mother and looked at it for a moment.  
  
_She's so beautiful_, I thought. Her wavy blonde hair fell past her shoulders and her mysterious blue eyes shone as she smiled up at me, waving. I could feel the tears coming, but I held them back. I missed her so much, even after all this time. My dad missed her too. He didn't show it, but I could tell there was still a faint bit of sorrow in his misty grey eyes.  
  
I stuck the picture in my pocket. I never went anywhere without it. Just then my dad came to the door.  
  
"We have 30 minutes and who knows how long it will take."  
  
"I'm coming," I said as I turned to him.  
  
I followed him out the door, down the stairs, and on outside. There was a muggle taxi waiting with my stuff in the trunk. We live on the outside of London and we have to keep secret from the muggles so we use muggle transportation sometimes to get around. Dad and I got in the back. "King's Cross Station, please," he said.  
  
I stared out the window to my house. It would be awhile before I saw it again. But I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. I was going into my 5th year there. The classes were going to be harder, though, but OWLs were coming up soon.  
  
I never really had any friends before. Sometimes I would talk with Ginny Weasley, also in 5th year, but she wasn't really a friend. But things seemed to have changed last year.  
  
As we pulled away from my house, I watched the houses and other things go by while thinking about last year. That's when I met Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Logbottom. We all shared a compartment together on the train along with Ginny. I was sure they all thought I was mad, but through the year, things began to change.  
  
My dad's voice broke my train of thought just then.  
  
"Hurry up, Luna. We don't have much time left." We were already at the train station.  
  
I got out, after my dad paid the driver muggle money, and went to get a trolley fro my trunk. Not too long afterwards I was on platform nine-and-three quarters.  
  
There was about a minute left until 11:00, when the Hogwarts Express left. The scarlett steam engine stood among the crowds of witches and wizards all saying good-bye to their children.  
  
"Hurry along there, Luna, the train will be leaving any moment," my dad said. "Let's get your things on board.  
  
We went over and loaded my trunk on the train where there was a wizard taking them. Suddenly the whistle blew, signaling the time for departure.  
  
"Good-bye dad," I said. "I'll miss you and I'll see you soon."  
  
"Good-bye Luna. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, dad."  
  
I jumped on board and turned around to wave. He waved back as the train started moving. I went inside and closed the door. I looked out the door window to see my father's figure grow smaller and smaller as the train picked up speed and finally turned the corner.  
  
I turned away from the window to find a compartment. There were people running around in the hallway, having a good time, but since I was running late, I didn't have time to find a good seat.  
  
I searched the corridor, looking in each compartment, trying to find an empty one. But every one seemed to be full. _Well this is just great_, I thought to myself.  
  
Just as I was turning away from a compartment full of Hufflepuffs, I ran into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said quickly. I looked up to see who I had hit. There were three tall boys standing there, two big ones who looked like gorrillas, and a third in the middle who had silver blonde hair and cool grey eyes. He looked familiar. I thought I had seen him last year, but I couldn't remember his name.  
  
"That's alright," said the blonde boy as I slid around them.  
  
I kept on walking, looking for a place to sit. Then a compartment door opened on the left and a familiar face came out.  
  
"Oh, hi Luna," said Harry Potter. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said. "But I just can't find a place to sit."  
  
"Oh, well, you can sit with us if you like," he said, gesturing towards his compartment.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to bother you guys or anything."  
  
"Oh no, it's fine. Come and sit with us."  
  
I walked into the compartment, finding just Ginny and Neville looking up at me. I expected Harry's other two friends had Prefect duty.  
  
"Hi, Luna!" Said Ginny. "Did you have a good summer?"  
  
"Yes, it was nice, thank you. How about you?"  
  
It seemed kind of different to be talking to them like this, like we were friends. But I decided to give it a go.  
  
"Oh it was good. Harry got to come over and stay with us again and I think we all had a good time."  
  
I looked over at Harry who had just sat down after closing the door. I remembered last year when his godfather, Sirius Black, died. It must have been hard for him. And since You-Know-Who was still out there, how could anyone have a good time? But I supposed Ginny was just trying not to think about it and was trying to stay postitive.  
  
Just then the compartment door opened and in walked Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh man am I starving!" said Ron. "I can't wait 'till the food trolley gets here!"  
  
"Oh Ron," said Hermione,"can't you think about anything but your stomach?"  
  
"No," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, no, wait.........no, I can't."  
  
Everyone laughed. Ron always had a good sense of humor. He could be funny without trying to be. Ron then looked over at me and just suddenly realized I was there.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi Luna," he said, kind of unsure.  
  
"Hello," I said. I knew Ron still thought I was mad, but if it hadn't been for me last year, they all wouldn't have gotten to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Oh, hello Luna. How are you?" said Hermione who was sitting on the other side of Neville.  
  
"Fine, think you."  
  
It was kind of quiet for a moment. Then the boys started to talk about Quidditch.  
  
"I can't believe France won the World Cup this year!" said Ron in disbelief. "They were really bad last year!"  
  
"I know," said Harry. "I was hoping England would've pulled through."  
  
"Well, Ireland had a pretty good season," piped up Neville. "So did Poland."  
  
"Yeah, Poland did have a good team," said Ron. "They would have won that game against Germany, if it wasn't for their Keeper who got hit by a bludger and broke his nose."  
  
About that time, the food trolley arrived.  
  
"Alright!" said Ron, loading his pockets down with cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs. "This is my favorite part of the ride!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose your friends aren't that important?" said Hermione smirking.  
  
"I was just kidding!" said Ron.  
  
After eating for awhile Hermione asked, "I wonder who will be on the Quidditch team this year? You know, since alot of people have left?"  
  
"Well, I'm trying out for Chaser," said Ginny. "And Harry's still Seeker and Ron's still Keeper."  
  
"Do you think I should try out?" asked Neville. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Um, well," said Harry,"I guess, if you really want to."  
  
"We should be getting new people this year, too," I chimed in. Everyone suddenly looked at me.  
  
"It had been awhile since I said anything, so I thought I'd join in."  
  
"Yes, well, that's fine," said Hermione smiling. "I'm sure most teams will need new players."  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open again and three people walked in. I recognized them at once. They were the boys I had ran into earlier.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who it is," said the blonde middle boy in a drawling voice. "It's Potty and Weasel and their brave friends. If you call Longbottom and a mudblood brave."  
  
Ron suddenly jumped up at the boy, but Harry stood up quickly to hold him back.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry, struggling to keep Ron from jumping on him.  
  
_Malfoy! That was his name, I knew it! I just could't think of it. I was trying to remember his first name. Was it Darren? Or maybe Darrell. Something with a D._   
  
Malfoy smirked and scanned the room. Then his eyes landed on me. I just sat there staring up at him as he stared at me. His smirk grew bigger.  
  
"I see you have a new little friend with you," he said, looking me up and down.  
  
"Leave Luna alone. She didn't do anything," said Harry.  
  
"Always standing up for people, Potter," said Malfoy. "Always having to be the hero." His two friends sniggered. Ron quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
"Get out," he said.  
  
Malfoy smirked one last time. He turned to go, but before he left, he turned around and looked right at me. I stared right back. Then he turned away and left.  
  
"Why does he always have to bother us?" said Hermione as she got up to close the door.  
  
"'Cause he hates us," said Harry. "Surely somone as smart as you would've figured that out by now!"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Hermione said sarcatically.  
  
"Yeah, we know you're not that stupid," said Ron. "By the way, are you going to eat that?" He looked over at me, pointing to the pasty next to me.  
  
"Oh, no. Go ahead," I said as I handed it to him. He took it and him and Harry sat back down.  
  
"So, who were those three anyway?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle," said Harry, crossing his arms. "They're in their 6th year with us, but in Slytherin."  
  
"And I'm guessing you all hate each other," I said with a little grin.  
  
"Since day one," said Ron shaking his head.  
  
"I'd always seen them around last year," I said, "but I never really knew who they were."  
  
"Well, hopefully you don't get mixed up with that crowd," said Harry, "especially since Malfoy became a Prefect."  
  
"Oh, and speaking of Prefect," said Ginny turning to me, "guess what I got." She turned so I could see the front of her robes. On there was a shiny silver badge that read _Prefect_.  
  
"Oh wow," I said looking at it. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny. "Mum was so excited that she threw a big party that lasted for hours!"  
  
"Sounds like fun!" I said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I got finished with all of my Prefect duties before you came in. We didn't really have a whole lot to do."  
  
Later on, everyone talked about their classes and how Neville dreaded Professor Snape. They were all just telling me about the time in their 3rd year when Neville changed a boggart into Snape and then Snape in a dress ("The funniest thing ever!" laughed Ron.) when the train started to slow.  
  
"Oh no," said Hermione. "You all forgot to change into your robes."  
  
I looked around and realized she was right. Her, Ron, and Ginny were all in theirs due to their Prefect duties, but Harry, Neville, and I had forgotten.  
  
"Well," said Ron, "we need to go and monitor the corridors, so Harry and Neville can change in here and Luna can change in the bathroom."  
  
"Sounds good to me," I said as we all got up. Harry looked at me and smiled as I made my way to the door and walked out. I had to get my robes from my trunk and get to the bathroom before we stopped.  
  
After I had gotten my robes and changed, the train had stopped.  
  
"Oh no, I hope I won't be late," I said to myself.  
  
People were still getting off the train, so I followed. When I got off, I searched around on the platform for Harry and the others. I decided I would walk towards the carriages and find them there.  
  
Suddenly, somone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey there," they said.  
  
I turned around to see who it was. It was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin boy.  
  
"Oh, hi," I said, sounding kind of shocked. Malfoy must have noticed it too because he said, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," I said smiling a little.  
  
"So, you're one of Potter's friends, I'm assuming?" said Malfoy.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess," I said shrugging. "We only met last year. By the way, I'm Luna Lovegood." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he said, shaking my hand. He had a surprising grip. As I looked at him, I realized he didn't look bad at all. He kind of looked like the boy next door. I smiled up at him as I let go of his hand and he smiled back.  
  
"Well, I'd better go and find the others," I said. "I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok. See you," said Malfoy still smiling.  
  
I walked off, trying to find the others, but I still thought about Malfoy. He's not so bad, I thought to myself. He's alot different from last year, though.  
  
I finally spotted Harry through a crowd of Ravenclaw 2nd years. I went over to them.  
  
"I thought we had better wait on you," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, that was nice of you," I said. He smiled at me.  
  
"Well, we'd better get in," said Hermione.  
  
Before I got in, I looked over at the thestral that would be pulling our carriage. Thestrals always gave me the creeps, but I had been getting used to them.  
  
I climbed in and sat between Ginny and Neville. Then the carriage took off up the trail to Hogwarts.

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoy it so far. Please review! No flames please.


	2. Sorting and Stares

**A/N: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, I don't own these characters. Too bad.

A while later, the carriage came to a jolting hault. I followed Ginny out into the cool night breeze. I couldn't wait to be back in the Great Hall again.  
  
"Man I'm starving!" said Ron.  
  
"You just ate five pumpkin pasties not too long ago," said Hermione. "I'm surprised we're not rolling you up to the castle!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I know how to pack it!" said Ron, patting his stomach. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned as we followed her up the stone steps.  
  
It was crowded in the entrance hall. Everyone was trying to make it inside for the start-of-term feast. We finally made it to the Great Hall where the four long house tables were lined with the usual golden plates and goblets. The ceiling was its usual starry night self with the floating candles hovering above. I turned to go to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Bye you guys," I said to the rest when I turned back to them.  
  
"Bye," they all said. Harry gave me one last smile and then turned away.  
  
As I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, I thought about what Harry had been doing.  
  
_He's always smiling at me_, I thought. _And he asked me to sit with them on the train. He's being so different from last year.  
_  
After everyone at each table had sat down, the oak doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked through with the new first years following her. All of them looked a bit scared. Their curious eyes wondered all over the Hall. Especially the enchanted ceiling. They finally made their way to the front where the Sorting Hat, _I didn't notice they had already brought that out_, was waiting for them on the stool. The first years crowded around as McGonagall pulled out the parchment with names on it.  
  
"When I call out your name," she said looking out to the first years, "you will come and sit on the stool while I place the Sorting Hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your house." She opened up her piece of parchment and read off the first name.  
  
"Addams, Kent," said McGonagall. A small boy stepped up, looking frightened. He sat down on the stool and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head. There was a moment's pause and then the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" There was major clapping coming from the Gryffindor table. I looked over there and saw Harry sitting next to Neville and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from them. Harry then looked over and stared right at me. I turned quickly so I wouldn't catch his eye. The next person was to be announced.  
  
"Allison, Mary." A curly brown haired girl walked up and sat down. There a small pause as the Sorting Hat pondered.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The Hufflepuffs cheered as Mary joined their table. It was time for the third person.  
  
"Anderson, Michael." A blonde boy walked up and sat down. He didn't look frightened like the others. More confident. Suddenly the Sorting Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"   
  
I looked over at the Slytherin table across the Hall as Michael went to sit down. Everyone was cheering for him. But the strange thing I saw was that Draco Malfoy wasn't clapping. Instead, he was looking right at me. I figured he had been staring for a while because he had sort of a dazed look on his face. I turned away to see who was next, but after that, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Every now and then I would sneek a peek over at him. He would be looking at the person being sorted and then his attention would turn to me.  
  
After the last person had been sorted, "Zink, Melody-Ravenclaw," Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said looking into the crowd of students at their tables. "Before we begin the start-of-term feast, as I know we are all waiting for," his eyes twinkled in Ron's direction.  
  
I smiled as Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I would like to introduce to you yet another new professor. As you all know, we tend to keep going through Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers quickly. But please, show your appreciation for Professor Brown."  
  
Applause broke out as a young man, about 25 or so, stood up on Dumbledore's left side. He was tall, had medium blonde hair that was semi shaggy, and bright blue eyes. He reminded me a little of Professor Lupin from my second year, though he wasn't dressed as poorly. Professor Brown was dressed in casual looking robes that were deep red with gold lining. He noded to the students and sat back down. The applause died down as Dumbledore began again.  
  
"Now as first years need to know, the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds to all, all Hogsmeade trips are for years 3rd and above, and if there are any other questions about rules and boundaries, please see Mr. Filch." He gestured towards the back of the Hall where everyone turned to see Filch, the caretaker and his cat, Mrs. Norris. I never really liked Filch, nor did anyone else, but at times I felt sorry for him.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore continued, directing everyone's attention back to himself, "now that that's out of the way, let the feast begin!" He sat back down next to McGonagall and Brown. I looked down at my table to find the once empty dishes filled to the brim with delicious looking foods.  
  
As I filled my plate, I cought parts of conversations from people. Most of the girls were talking about Professor Brown.  
  
"Oh he's so cute!" some would say. "Just his eyes make you want to melt!"  
  
I chuckled a little at some of these. I agreed he was good looking, but girls were funny when they started saying stuff like that.  
  
I tore away from the conversations to gaze around the Hall a bit. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. But then I saw something else that surprised me yet again. Not only was Malfoy staring at me, but so was Harry. I stared back at them and then waved a little. They both waved back. I put my head down and pretended to eat while I thought about this.  
  
_Why are they acting like this? They can't possibly like me! It was mad, absurd! I mean, people call me Loony Lovegood, so who could like me?_   
  
After dessert had been cleared, it was time to go to the dormitories for bed. I was in a big crowd of people at the door trying to get out when I bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry," I said looking up to see who it was.  
  
"That's ok, Luna," said Harry. I didn't really feel like talking to him right now. The mess had finally cleared and I was free to leave.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said to Harry as I started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, ok. See you," he said. He looked kind of hurt, but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to get out of there before I ran into Malfoy. I hurried to the staircases to get to the Ravenclaw Common Room. _Why am I running from them?_ I thought. _They might like me. That's a good thing, right?_   
  
_But that's just it_ , said a voice in the back of my head. _They might like me. I've never had a boyfriend and I don't think a boy has every really liked me. I'm scared of them.  
_  
I finally reached the common room. I must have been one of the last ones there because there were a lot of people already there. I decided I would go ahead and go to bed.  
  
I crossed the room to the staircase and then heard someone call out my name. I turned to see who it was. Padma Patil and a group of her friends came over to me. Padma was a year older and had a twin sister, Parvati, in Gryffindor. I had never really talked to Padma before. Only a few times.  
  
"Yes?" I said, wondering what she wanted.  
  
"I just have to say congratulations!" said Padma.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Oh come on, you know," she said smiling. "Although if I were you, I would want better ones."  
  
"Better what?" I asked. What is she talking about?   
  
"Boys!" said Padma, irritated that I hadn't figured it out. "I know you have two boys after you now, and all I can say is well done! Too bad it has to be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Not to be mean or anything. Harry wasn't very nice to my sister at the ball two years ago and Malfoy is just plain mean."  
  
"Wait," I said. "How do you know they like me?"  
  
"Well, Harry just couldn't keep his eyes off you at dinner," said Padma smiling, "and I heard Malfoy talking about you in the entrance hall before dinner."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah," she continued. "Apparently he's liked you since last year."  
  
How can that be, though, I thought. I only met him today. But wait, no I didn't. I probably only just met him today, but last year he came into our compartment on the train. And him and his friends held us hostage for Professor Umbridge.  
  
"Oh, well," I said looking around, "I'd better be going to bed. It's getting late."  
  
"Ok. See you later then," said Padma and her and her friends went over to talk with some boys.  
  
I went up the staircase to my dormitory. The sign now read 5th year. I went in, got undressed, and climbed into bed. I layed there for a few minutes, thinking about Harry and Malfoy.  
  
_It all just seems so weird_, I thought. _If I had to choose between them, who would I pick?_ I didn't know what to do. I rolled over and in 5 minutes I was lost in a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:** You know what to do! Review!


	3. Confessions

**A/N: **Thanks for all of you wonderful reviews! Yeah, I know it's a little rushed, but I wanted to get to the point quicker. I still have a whole bunch left to write. This story is going to be really long and I just wanted to get to the point. I hope that's alright!:)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters except for Professor Brown. He's all mine!

When I woke up the next morning, there was a light rain pattering against the window. _Great_, I thought. _First day back and it's already raining_. I got up out of bed and realized everyone in my dormitory had already left for breakfast. I got dressed quickly and went down stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, I was in the Great Hall. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. I gazed around a bit. Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Brown.   
  
I looked out across the Hall. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Neville. I looked passed them at the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy and his friends engaged in a conversation. I decided to eat something before they caught me looking at them.  
  
Just then, Cho Chang and some other Ravenclaw people came over and handed everybody their class schedules. I looked down at mine. First off I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Brown. "I hope he's a good teacher," I said to myself. "The only decent one we've had was Professor Lupin."  
  
About ten minutes later it was time for everyone to go to their first class. I looked over at the Slytherin table one last time. Malfoy was bent over something on the table, like he was writing something. I walked off towards the doors, figuring he was writing something down for someone. When I reached the doors, I heard someone call out my name. "Luna!"  
  
I turned to see who it was. It was Draco Malfoy. I stepped aside out of the crowd so he could catch up to me. When he did, he gave me a piece of parchment.  
  
"This is for you," he said. I took it as he smiled down at me. I couldn't help but notice that he had a really great smile and that his eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Thanks," I said as I began to open it.  
  
"Oh, no, don't open it just yet," said Malfoy. "Wait 'til you get to class."  
  
"Oh, ok," I said looking at him skeptically. We both walked out of the Hall together with Crabbe and Goyle following us.  
  
"So, what class do you have first?" Malfoy asked. He had his hands in his pockets and looked kind of nervous. It was funny seeing him like this. He's supposed to be all big and bad, I thought.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said. "How about you?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor," said Malfoy. We reached the doors that led out to the grounds.  
  
"Well," I said turning to him. "Have fun out in the rain!"  
  
"Yeah," said Malfoy laughing a little. "I'll see you later." He turned to leave with his friends following him.  
  
"Bye!" I said and turned to go up the marble staircase.  
  
I reached the Dark Arts classroom about five minutes later. I chose a seat towards the back, not wanting to sit at the front.  
  
After everyone had come in and sat down, silence fell upon the room. I could tell what everyone was thinking: what kind of teacher is Professor Brown? With all of our previous teachers who knew? Suddenly the classroom door opened and in walked Professor Brown.  
  
"Good morning, class," he said as he made his way to the front of the room. All the girls were looking at him with a dreamy look on their face. Kind of like when Professor Lockhart was here, I thought.  
  
Professor Brown reached the front and turned to face the class.  
  
"I am your new teacher, Professor Brown, and I bet I know what you all are thinking. What kind of teacher am I going to turn out to be? I've heard about all of your previous teachers and what happened to them: memory loss, werewolf, impersonator, and ministry worker. But me? I'm just a regular teacher that doesn't have anything like those things to hide. Sorry, no excitement this year!"  
  
The class laughed a little. Professor Brown continued.  
  
"But I'm not saying that this class is going to be completely boring. We're going to be learning about some wonderous creatures in the wizarding world. But before we get to that, I need to learn all of your guys' names, so we're going to go around the room and you tell me your name and one thing about yourself. We'll start here and just go around." He pointed to the farthest person in the front row.   
  
Since I was in the back, I decided it would be a while before Professor Brown got to me, so I got out the note Malfoy gave me and opened it. It wasn't very long. All it said was:  
  
_Dear Luna,  
  
I need to tell you something very important, but it's something I can't tell you right now. Could you meet me after lunch at the willow by the lake? I'll tell you then. It seems more appropriate for it to be said there. You don't need to write back because I have a feeling you'll come. See you later then.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
_  
I stared at the note after I read it. _I wonder why he just couldn't tell me now_, I thought to myself. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that someone was speaking to me.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but would you please tell me your name?"  
  
I looked up and Professor Brown was standing over me, looking with his head slightly tilted. I looked around the room and realized it was my turn to say my name. _How did it get around so fast?_, I thought.  
  
"Uh, Luna Lovegood," I sputtered out. I could feel my face growing red as I looked up into his sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"And what's one thing about yourself that you could share, Miss Lovegood?" said Brown, still not taking his eyes off me.  
  
"Um, I like chocolate frogs," I said, knowing it sounded stupid. The class chuckled.  
  
"Really," said Brown. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood. And let's leave note reading for after class, shall we?"  
  
"Yes sir," I said quietly. For a moment I thought he was going to get angry. But then he suddenly smiled and went on to the next person.  
  
Two hours and double Potions class later, I was on my way to the Great Hall for lunch. I knew afterwords I would be meeting Malfoy outside so he could tell me whatever he needed to tell me. The rain had finally stopped, but it was still really muddy.  
  
I sat down at the table, but I didn't feel like eating. I was kind of nervous about meeting Malfoy. I wouldn't know what to say to him. I sat there for about 10 minutes, not eating anything and listening to my stomach rumble. I finally decided I would go ahead and go down to the willow tree by the lake to meet him.  
  
I walked out on the front steps of the school. It was kind of chilly from the rain and really foggy looking. I walked on down to the willow. Malfoy wasn't there yet so I decided to wait. There wasn't anything for me to sit down on, and the ground was too muddy. I walked around in a little circle for a bit. There was a giant mud puddle that I almost fell in.  
  
"A little anxious, aren't we?" came a voice near by. I jumped and almost slipped as I looked to see who it was. Malfoy came around the tree with a smile on his face.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" I said scowling at him, though smiling just the same.  
  
"You just looked so funny walking in circles like that," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, what else am I supposed to do? Go wading out in the mud?"  
  
Malfoy laughed. I frowned at him. "You know, that letter almost got me in trouble with Professor Brown." I was almost laughing myself.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, putting on a puppy dog face. "Please forgive me!" I laughed out. He smiled again.  
  
"So what is it that you want to tell me that you couldn't possibly explain in a letter?" I asked looking at him, still smiling. Malfoy stopped laughing, put his hands in his pockets, and looked down at the ground. He had that nervous look to him again.  
  
"Well, I, um, wanted to, uh," Malfoy stuttered. He couldn't get the words out. I stared at him. He was being so awkward. He took a hand out of his pocket and ran it through his silver blonde hair that was hanging down in his face.  
  
"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, uh, well..."  
  
"Oh just say it, Malfoy. It's no big deal," I said as I walked up to him a little.  
  
"But it is a big deal, to me," said Malfoy looking at me. "I've never done this before. I've never even felt like this before, about anyone. So this is all new to me." He looked down again.  
  
I still stared at him. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I guess I'm trying to say, that, well, I kinda like you." I figured that this was what all of it was about. I didn't say anything.  
  
"Well," he continued, "not kinda like you, really like you. Ever since last year when I first saw you on the train. You were all I could think about. And I know that I wasn't very nice around Umbridge and all, but I was mad back then. I know you think I'm mad now, but that's just how I feel." He looked up at me. His cool grey eyes shone brightly as they looked longingly into mine.  
  
"Wow," I said. "I'm left speechless. No one's ever said that to me before."  
  
"I've never had a girlfriend before," Malfoy said, still looking at me. "I know a lot of people thought that I dated Pansy Parkinson, but all I did was take her to the Yule Ball two years ago. And the only reason I did that was so I wouldn't look stupid because I didn't have a date. She wanted to date me, but I never liked her like that. I never really liked anybody until I saw you." After he ended his speech, we stood there staring at each other.  
  
I broke the silence by saying, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"And, I know I've not been very nice to a lot of people," Malfoy went on, "but since my dad's been in prison, I've been thinking about how things are right now. I'm not saying I can change completely because I'm a Malfoy and this is how we are. But, I'm willing to try." He stepped forward, closer to me. I too, stepped forward.  
  
"Oh," I said. I couldn't think of what to say. I was lost for words. Malfoy was standing here before me, pouring out his heart and soul. _And all you can do is say nothing!_ I scolded myself. Malfoy stepped closer to me.  
  
"Luna?" he said looking down.  
  
"Yeah?" I said.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He stepped even closer.  
  
"What?" He was really close now.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
I looked up into those cool, grey eyes and he looked down into my blue ones. I looked down a little and then looked back up, smiling.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He stepped up real close. I could feel his hands close around my waist, pulling me into him. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. I could feel his warm breath against my face. I closed my eyes slowly. So did he. Then, I felt the touch of his lips against mine. He pulled me even tighter into him and his mouth took mine. It was the first kiss for both of us. I could feel his tongue playing against my lips, smoothly. He then started kissing my cheek and then just stood there holding me. I realized just then that all Malfoy wanted was a companion. Someone he could talk to and they would listen. He had so much emotion built up in him and had no help of getting it out. His only friends were Crabbe and Goyle and I didn't think they were the type who would listen to those kind of things.  
  
We stood there hugging each other until Malfoy broke the silence. "Will you go out with me?" he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and pulled away until I could look up in his eyes. I thought a little and then smiled.  
  
"Meet me here after dinner tonight and I'll tell you," I said. For some reason I thought it would be fun to draw it all out.  
  
"Ok," he said and he smiled. I gave him one last kiss on the cheek. His skin was so smooth beneath my lips. I pulled away.  
  
"I'll see you later," I said. I turned around and started walking back up to the school.  
  
"Bye!" Malfoy called back after me. I turned around and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
After I was back in the entrance hall, I felt like running around all over the place. As I made my way to my dormitory to get my things for my next class, I thought to myself, _No one will be able to wipe this smile off my face!_

**A/N: **Hope that was good for y'all. I thought some parts were kinda corny! But oh well! Review, review, review!


	4. Answer

**A/N: **Thanks again for all of your reviews! Yes I know Malfoy seems a bit ooc, but this story is told in Luna's perspective. At times she sees him as arrogant and mean, but she never had any real interaction with him like Harry has to think that all the time. Plus, she kind of likes him, too, so she doesn't see him as _all_ bad. But there will be places later on when he acts all Malfoyish! Also, Professor Brown is not related to Lavender Brown. I thought about that when I was writing this, but I decided to have them not be related.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned them, but I don't sadly. Only the ones I make up.

That afternoon, my classes went by slower than usual. Professor Binns couldn't get any duller, and I swore every time I looked at my watch in McGonagall's Transfiguration class, the hands didn't seem to move at all. But the classes, like they always did, got over with and it was finally time for dinner. I sat at the Ravenclaw table eating very little.  
  
_Why am I nervous about meeting him?_ I thought. _It's no big deal. I already know what I'm going to say._ I took to looking around the Hall to try to calm myself.  
  
Everyone seemed to be having fun as usual. I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry and his friends were talking and laughing. I hadn't talked to Harry all day. _But that's a good thing. Isn't it?  
_  
Dinner was coming to an end and people were beginning to leave. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see if Malfoy was still there, but I didn't see him. Assuming he had already left to go to the willow, I left to go meet him.  
  
The cool night breeze ruffled through my hair as I stepped outside. The moon shone brightly on the lake and there was silence all around.  
  
I made my way down to the willow, trying to avoid the mud puddles. When I got there, I saw Malfoy standing there, looking out into the lake. I walked up slowly behind him. He didn't notice me yet. I stood behind him for a few seconds. Then I leaned in as far as I could without making any noise and blew lightly in his ear. Malfoy whirrled around in shock and almost fell over. I started laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You should've seen your face!" I breathed. "That was so funny!"  
  
Malfoy finally recovered and scowled at me. "Why did you do that for?" he said breathing hard.  
  
"I'm sorry,"I said, calming down, "but I couldn't resist. You were just standing there." I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me. But Malfoy slowly broke into a small grin.  
  
"That was pretty good, though," he said walking towards me. It was quiet for a while. Then Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and said, "So, do you have an answer yet?"  
  
I looked at him. "Yes, I do," I said.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, if we start dating, you have to promise that you'll be nicer to other people. Especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione." I could see his eyes widen a little.  
  
"I'm not saying you have to be friends with them or anything," I continued. "Just try to make an effort, please. I hope it's not too much." I didn't want him to be angry with me.  
  
"No, it's fine," Malfoy said, looking at me.  
  
"Ok, so then, yes, I will date you," I said smiling big.  
  
Malfoy stood staring in shock. It was kind of funny actually. Then he smiled.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Well, I guess it's official."  
  
"Yeah," I said. "Well, do you think we should be heading back up to the castle? It's kind of late."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure," said Malfoy. He held out his hand for me to take. I took it and interlaced our fingers. We walked back up to the school, hand in hand, while the moonlight guided our way through the darkness.

**A/N: **Sorry it was so short. It seems kind of dumb to me, but oh well!


	5. Trip to Hogsmeade

**A/N:** Thanks again for your reviews. Liv, you are so funny!:D

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own these characters. That's the wonderful work of JKR!

After a few weeks had passed, everyone at Hogwarts was getting used to the fact that Malfoy and I were dating. The Slytherins didn't care too much. I was from Ravenclaw so it didn't matter. But if I were from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff it'd be a whole different story.  
  
Pansy Parkinson didn't seem to be taking things very well. Everytime Malfoy and I would walk by her, or if we were sitting at the table, she would give me dirty looks.  
  
Harry seemed to be in the same boat as Pansy. I hadn't talked to him forever, but everytime I'd see him when I was with Malfoy, he would give Malfoy a look of deepest loathing I'd ever seen.  
  
But I enjoyed being with Malfoy. He was so different than he usually was. When we weren't in class, we would be down by the lake laying on a blanket while in each others' arms. Or we would walk around the grounds holding hands and talking.  
  
It was the first Saturday in October, meaning that it was the first Hogsmeade visit this year. I hurried down the marble staircase to meet Malfoy so we could go together. I was searching for him when I accidentally ran into someone. I looked to see who it was and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Oh, hi," I said. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's ok," said Harry. He didn't smile or anything, just looked at me. I knew why he was doing this, because I was dating Malfoy and not him.  
  
"Oh, we need to be going," said Hermione, sensing something coming. "Bye Luna."  
  
"Bye," I said as they left. Harry turned to look at me one more time and then walked out the door. I stood there looking after them. Then someone came up and hugged me from behind. When they kissed me on the cheek, I knew it was Malfoy.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asked me.  
  
"Yeah," I said as we grabbed hands and walked out into the sunlit grounds.   
  
We reached Hogsmeade about 10 minutes later. The streets were really crowded from the Hogwarts students. Malfoy and I went to Zonko's first and got all kinds of things. Then we went to Honeyduke's, the best shop in the world. Malfoy and I got a lot of sweets, though not as much as Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Towards the end of the trip, we dicided to go into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. We chose a booth in the back. Crabbe and Goyle went up to get four butterbeers for everyone. We all sat and talked for a while when we decided to go.  
  
Before we left, I realized I needed to use the restroom. I told everyone they could wait for me outside.   
  
As I walked out of the bathroom 3 minutes later, I saw something on the corner of the bar that caught my eye. It was a black book. I started to walk away from it, figuring someone had just set it there when curiousity got the better of me. I walked over to it and picked it up. For some reason the book seemed to mean something. I opened it up to the inside page to see who it belonged to. The name inside said "J. Brown".  
  
_Who's J. Brown?_ I thought. The only Brown I knew was Professor Brown, though I didn't know what his first name was.  
  
_This might be his book._ I wondered if I should take it.  
  
Just then Madame Rosemerta walked by behind the counter.  
  
"Excuse me," I said to her and she turned around. "Do you know who left this book here?"  
  
"No idea dear," she said. "Do you know who it belongs to?"  
  
"There's a name in here," I said, "and I might know who it is. Do you mind if I take it and see?"  
  
"Go ahead dear," said Madame Rosemerta.  
  
I turned and walked out of the pub with the book. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting for me just outside.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Malfoy. Then he eyed the book. "And what is that?"  
  
"This?" I said looking at the book. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just someone's book and I'm returning it to them."  
  
"Oh, ok," Malfoy said and we walked through the crowd of Hogsmeade on our way back to Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Yes, I know it's short again. A few of the chapters are going to be kind of short. But not really short! Review!


	6. The Book

**A/N:** Thanks again to all of my reviewers! This chapter is longer.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own characters. Except for Brown.

When we got back to Hogwarts' grounds, we sat down under a shade tree by the lake. Malfoy and I leaned up against the tree while Crabbe and Goyle sat in front of us. They started talking about Quidditch, since the season was so near. Malfoy had gotten captain the last week and was very excited about it.   
  
While the boys were talking, I looked through the book that I still had. I opened it up to the title page to see what it was called since it didn't say on the cover. It was called "Secrets and Mysteries Within". _If this is Professor Brown's book, why would he want something like this?_ I thought to myself. I closed the book and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Malfoy, looking up at me.  
  
"To take this book back," I said. "I won't be long." I turned and hurried up to the castle.  
  
I finally reached Professor Brown's office door. I knocked, hoping he would be there. I heard footsteps and the door opened. Professor Brown stood looking down at me.  
  
"May I help you, Miss Lovegood?" he asked with a little smile. He looked kind of tired and his blonde hair was a little messy.  
  
"Um, is this your book?" I asked, looking into his blue eyes. "I found it in the Three Broomsticks today and inside it says 'J. Brown' and I didn't know if it was you or not." I handed the book to Brown. He looked at it for a while and then looked at me.  
  
"Do you want to come in for a while, Luna?" He moved aside and gestured to the room.  
  
"Oh, ok," I said wondering why he wanted me to come in. I walked in and he closed the door.  
  
"How did you find this book?" asked Brown looking at it.  
  
"Well, I walked by and saw it on the counter. For some reason it interested me, so I went over to it. It was just sitting there." I looked at him as he flipped through the book. "It said 'J. Brown' on the inside and you were the only Brown I knew."  
  
Professor Brown looked at me and smiled. "Well, it is my book. Thank you for returning it. I must have left it there this morning when I went into Hogsmeade."  
  
"So what's the book about?" I asked pointing at it. Brown's smile faded a little and he looked down at the book.  
  
"Do you know what led you to this book?" he asked. I stared at him, taken aback. I didn't expect him to say that. "I don't know. My curiousity?"  
  
"No, not that," said Brown, shaking his head. "Something else. You were meant to find this book."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
  
"Luna, did you see someone in your family die? Someone very close to you? Or maybe even a friend?" Brown was looking at me seriously.  
  
I had no idea why this was important, but I answered him. "Yes, my mother." I looked at him still. "What does have to do with anything?"  
  
"This book tells about a place where the dead go after they die. But only if someone that they know see them die. It's hidden in a secret place and their voices can be heard by they ones who saw them die."  
  
I looked at him. "Are you talking about the veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic?"  
  
"You know about that place?" Brown asked looking up at me.  
  
"Yeah, I, um, sort of went there last year."  
  
"It says in here," said Brown looking through the book again, "that there are only a few books like this in the world. They have some sort of charm on them that attracts people who have seen death."  
  
"How did you come across this one?" I asked.  
  
"I found it in an alley one time about five years ago. I was drawn to it just like you were."  
  
I sat there and thought for a moment.  
  
"Who did you see die?"

Brown hesitated for a moment.  
  
"My brother, David," he said looking up at me. "It happened about ten years ago. I was 15 and David was 12. It was a terrible accident. We both went outside to play. My mother called after me, 'Jeremy, make sure you two stay off the train tracks!' But we didn't listen. I was at the other end of the tracks when the train started coming. I called to David and told him to get off, after I had done so myself. The train was coming closer and closer and still he didn't get off. I thought he was joking around, like he always did. The train was coming even closer. David bent down to his foot and that's when I realized he was stuck. I ran to him. The train was really close, but I was too far away to help him. I saw it all. When I think back on it, I can still hear him yelling for me. _Jeremy! Jeremy!_ And I know I wasn't there for him. My mother was so devistated and my sister Samantha was only 7. She didn't really understand. But she was still sad at the thought of David never coming back."  
  
Brown finished his story and looked down at the book. "I never knew if he knew I was coming for him." I stared at Brown as I felt tears form behind my eyes. But I held them back. Brown looked back up at me. The light from outside shone through the window and onto his eyes, making them glisten.  
  
"Well, thank you for bringing back my book," he said softly.  
  
"Your welcome." I figured it was time for me to go. "Well, I'd better go."  
  
Brown got up to show me out. I opened to door and turned around.  
  
"I'll see you Monday, professor."  
  
"See you Monday, Luna." I turned and left.  
  
As I made my way down the stairs, I thought about what had happened in Brown's office. About the book and the veil. About little David Brown and the train. It all spun around in my head like a whirlpool.  
  
Five minutes later I was outside, walking down to the tree where I had left Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. As I got closer, I saw a crowd of people over by the tree and there was a lot of yelling. _What's going on?_ I thought.  
  
I picked up my pace to get down there quicker. I couldn't see what was happening through the massive crowd. I pushed my way through. When I broke through, I finally saw why the crowd was there.

**A/N: **This is one of the few emtional chapters. I like it, though. Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what's going on!


	7. Anywhere But Here

**A/N: **Thanks again for your reviews! You guys are great!

**Disclaimer: **I really don't see why we have to put these things. Of course I don't own the characters. Only the ones that are made up, as you already know.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried. I couldn't believe it. It was a fight. And not just any fight, a fight between Harry and Malfoy. They were wrestling around on the ground, punches were flying everywhere. Harry had a bloody nose and Malfoy had a black eye and a cut lip. It all looked really bad. I looked around at everyone. They were all watching and not interested in breaking it up.  
  
_That's it!_, I thought. _I'm going to do something about it.  
_  
The boys were on their feet now and Malfoy was right by me. I stepped out and grabbed his arm. As I was trying to pull him away, Harry ran up ready to punch him again.  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled at him. He hit Malfoy hard across the face and made him fall to the ground.  
  
"Help me!" I yelled to Crabbe and Goyle who were standing near by. They grabbed Harry by the arms and pulled him away before he could reach Malfoy again. He struggled to get out of their grasp. Malfoy was still laying on the ground moaning. I bent down to him and tried to help him up.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing." He was covered with blood, as was Harry. I finally got him to his feet. Harry had finally stopped struggling, so Crabbe and Goyle let go of him and came over to help me with Malfoy. Ron and Hermione stepped out of the crowd to help Harry.  
  
Malfoy had a hard time standing so I put one of his arms around my neck and the other went around Goyle's. We made our way up to the hospital wing. I heard familiar voices behind us and knew that Ron and Hermione were also helping Harry to the hospital wing.  
  
A few minutes later we all made it. As soon as Madame Pomfrey saw Harry and Malfoy, she let out a gasp.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What happened to you two boys?"  
  
"They got into a fight," said Hermione who was struggling a little under Harry's weight.  
  
"Oh, well, we need to separate them," said Madame Pomfrey. "Let's have Mr. Potter sit on this nearest bed and have Mr. Malfoy have that far one down there." She pointed to one at the far end. Goyle and I helped Malfoy to his bed. He didn't look too pretty. His lip was starting to swell. So was his black eye. We helped him sit down slowly. He was still really sore. Madame Pomfrey came over with an ice pack.  
  
"This will help with the swelling," she said and walked off to tend to Harry. I sat down next to Malfoy.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and held it.  
  
"I am now," he said, trying to smile, but his mouth hurt.  
  
"How did this happen?" I asked.  
  
Malfoy adjusted his ice pack on his face. "Well, it happened about 10 minutes after you left. We were just sitting there talking and stuff. Then Potter came up with his friends and he looked all mad and everything. He started saying things like 'Why are you with Luna?' and 'Why are you doing this to me? You don't deserve her!' I looked up at him and said 'What are you talking about, Potter?' He said 'You know exactly what I'm talking about, Malfoy!' I stood up and looked him in the eye. I was getting pretty mad myself. I told him he needed to back off and leave us alone. His face was turning red from all of his anger. He turned around, like he was going to leave, but instead he turned back around quick and punched me before I even knew what was happening." Malfoy adjusted his ice pack again with a little groan. I felt so bad for him. He looked so pitiful.  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to stay in here," I said, running my fingers through his blonde locks. "Madame Pomfrey will fix you up as best as she can."  
  
Malfoy leaned in and kissed me softly. I could taste a little bit of blood from his lip.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came by later with some stuff for Malfoy's cuts.  
  
"This should make the swelling go down quicker and heal the wound." She got some out and put it gently on Malfoy's lip.  
  
"Ow!" He cried out.  
  
"Oh sorry dear," Madame Pomfrey said. "It's going to sting a little."  
  
After she was done, Malfoy looked like he was oozing stuff from his lip. I smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, it's not funny!" He said and pushed me playfully.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, pushing him back. Malfoy frowned and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Luna, you are happy with me, aren't you?"  
  
I looked at him in shock. "Of course I'm happy with you, Draco. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I figured you would rather be with Potter instead of me."  
  
"Why in the name of Merlin would I want to be with Harry?"  
  
"I don't know," said Malfoy.  
  
I put my hand on his face and turned him to look at me.  
  
"I would rather spend one day with you, than a lifetime with him."  
  
Malfoy smiled. He took my hand and kissed it. Then he rested his head on my shoulder. I put my arm around him and held him close. I thought about what I had just said.   
  
Right then and there I realized it was true. I cared about Malfoy more than anything. His weight on me felt comforting. At that moment, I didn't want to be anywhere but there.

**A/N: **Awww...how sweet. Anyways, sorry if it's kinda short again. Review!


	8. Quidditch

**A/N:** Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no I don't own these characters. Only the ones I made up.

Over the next few days, the swelling on Malfoys face had gone way down. Nobody asked him what had happened because everybody in the school already knew.  
  
The rest of October went by quickly and the grounds of Hogwarts school were colorful from the changing leaves falling from the trees.   
  
November entered, meaning that Quidditch pracitice had begun. I didn't get to see Malfoy much after classes anymore because he was always at Quidditch practice. But he said the team needed the extra training for their first match against Gryffindor.  
  
"This year we're definately going to beat them!" He had said excitedly.  
  
I wanted to go watch them practice, but I always had school work. Every time I talked to Malfoy, though, he said that things seemed to be going good.  
  
On the day of Slytherin's match with Gryffindor, I went to go sit at the Slytherin table with Malfoy. The whole team looked really nervous. Malfoy didn't eat anything. He sat there playing with his food. I looked at him curiously.  
  
"Why so nervous, Draco?" I asked as I nudged him. "You have to be feeling something. It's ok if you're nervous, you know."  
  
"Well," said Malfoy looking at me, "I do feel a little nervous. It's just that, we've never beaten Gryffindor before and I just want to so bad. I want to show Potter that he is able to lose."  
  
"I know you'll win," I said smiling at him. He put a hand on my back and rubbed it while smiling.  
  
"We'd better be heading on down to the pitch," said Malfoy. "The match starts in a bit." He stood up.  
  
"Ok. See you later!" I said. Malfoy bent down and kissed me. Him and the rest of the team walked off.  
  
"Good luck!" I called after them.  
  
A few minutes later I went up to my dormitory to get the Slytherin scarf that Malfoy let me barrow to wear. I also grabbed a Slytherin flag. Then I went down to the game.  
  
I stood in the Ravenclaw section with my Slytherin stuff. Most of the Ravenclaws were cheering for Gryffindor. But I was so proud of Malfoy. He was so determined to beat Gryffindor and I really thought he could do it.  
  
All of a sudden the whole stadium erupted in cheers as both teams stepped out onto the field. I spotted Malfoy immediately. He was the only Slytherin with blonde hair. I watched as Madame Hooch talked to both teams. Then Harry and Malfoy walked up to shake hands. It looked as if they were trying to break each other's fingers off. Even from a distance I could see deep loathing in each of their eyes. They hated each other with a passion, probably even more this year.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the players were off. They were flying so fast that they looked like red and green smears in the sky.   
  
I spotted Malfoy a few seconds later. He was searching around for the Snitch. Gryffindor had the Quaffle and was headed down field.  
  
"Come on! Stop it!" I whispered. The Gryffindor Chaser was Ginny and she threw the Quaffle towards the goal. The Slytherin Keeper dove for it but missed. Gryffindor scored 10 points.  
  
"Oh come on!" I said softly.  
  
Slytherin had the Quaffle now. They made it down to the posts and threw it. With luck, Ron missed it and it went through. All the Slytherins were cheering and so was I, waving my little green and silver flag. Some of the Ravenclaws looked at me funny.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge gasp from the crowd. I looked to see what was going on.   
  
At the far end of the field I saw Harry and Malfoy, both in a dive. They each had their hand reached out, ready to grab something. The whole stadium went silent. I held my breath, waiting.   
  
They both pulled out of the dive quickly. One person had their hand up clutching the Snitch.

**A/N:** Sorry that the Quidditch game was short. I didn't want it to be boring. And again, I apolagise for this being short. Don't kill me!


	9. A Big Mistake

**A/N:** Thanks again for your reviews! I decided to put in chapters 9-14 on here. I'm still posting this on another site and I want to catch up.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them, but sadly I don't.

It was Malfoy. The whole Slytherin end of the stadium erupted with cheers and applause. I started jumping up and down screaming and waving my flag.  
  
The whole entire school was shocked. Slytherin had actually beaten Gryffindor for the first time in 6 years.   
  
The Slytherin team lifted Malfoy up on their shoulders while the rest of the Slytherins came onto the field to congratulate the team. I turned and made my way down there as well.  
  
When I got there, I had trouble fighting my way through. They set Malfoy down and I got over to him. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
  
"Congratulations!" I said excitedly after I let him go.  
  
"Thanks!" said Malfoy. "I'm so excited! I can't believe we won!"  
  
Everyone was filing out of the stadium a few minutes later while the Slytherin team were thinking about throwing a big party in the common room.  
  
"Oh, I can't go," I said turning to Malfoy.  
  
"Well then, I'll stay with you," he said, putting his arms around me.  
  
"No, you go on ahead. You deserve to go to that party."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, go ahead. I'll just go to the library or something," I said.  
  
"Ok then. See you later!" He kissed me on the cheek and ran off to catch up with the team who were already heading to the locker rooms to change.  
  
I went ahead and made my way up to the castle. I decided to go to my dormitory. When I got there, I set my flag and scarf down.  
  
"What should I do now?" I said to myself. I didn't have anything to do and I really didn't want to go to the library. But I went anyway.  
  
When I got there it was deserted. Even Madame Pince was gone.  
  
"Well at least I won't have anyone bothering me," I said aloud.  
  
I went over to a shelf of books to find something to read. I found a book with different kinds of charms in it that I thought were interesting. I was about ready to sit down with the book when I heard a voice.  
  
"Find anything good there?"  
  
I jumped and almost dropped the book. I turned around and saw Harry.  
  
"Oh, hi," I said. "It's just a bunch of charms."  
  
"Did I scare you?" he said, walking forward.  
  
"No, you just startled me. That's all."  
  
"So," said Harry, "where's Malfoy?"  
  
"He's at some party in the Slytherin common room. He's very excited that they won."  
  
"Yeah, I bet he is," Harry said looking down.  
  
It was kind of weird being in there with Harry. I didn't feel very comfortable around him. He had been in a fight with Malfoy over me a month ago, so I knew he liked me. Harry walked towards me.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what's been happening between me and Malfoy. All the fighting and everything. It's just that, well, I like you too. But you're dating him and there's nothing I can do about that. I guess it's my own damn bad luck that he got to you first." Harry stepped even closer to me. I looked up at him.  
  
"But I can't help thinking," he said, "what it would be like if you were with me." He stared down at me.  
  
_What is he trying to do?_ I thought. Harry ran a hand through my hair and touched my cheek. His hand was warm on my skin. I closed my eyes.  
  
_What am I doing?_ I thought. _This isn't right!  
_  
I opened my eyes and realized how close Harry was now. I could feel my heart racing. He leaned in. I closed my eyes again and felt his lips touch mine. He pulled me into him to deepen the kiss.  
  
_What's going on?_ I thought again. _This shouldn't be happening. This is wrong!  
_  
We stood there kissing for a few moments when all of a sudden a shout rang through the library.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Harry and I stopped kissing at once and turned to the door to see who was there.

**A/N: **Find out who it is next!


	10. Broken Apart

**Discaimer:** Don't own them. Too bad.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
  
My stomach was churning. Guilt was flooding my body like a river. I stood where I was; paralized.  
  
Malfoy stormed up to where Harry and I were standing. His usually pale face was red and his eyes were shooting daggers.  
  
"Now look, Malfoy," said Harry, trying to sound calm. "It's not what it looks like."  
  
"Don't give me that, Potter!" shouted Malfoy. "I know exactly what it was!"  
  
"But if you would just-" Harry was cut off. Malfoy had pushed him into a shelf and some books fell on him.  
  
"Draco please calm down," I said to him. He turned his eyes on me. They were like fire.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" He shouted. I felt tears coming. I wished none of this had happened.  
  
Malfoy stared at me, anger rushing through his veins. Harry finally stood up and walked over to Malfoy.  
  
"Will you just listen, Malfoy?" he said.  
  
"I don't need to listen, Potter. I saw it all!" screamed Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, but please-" Harry began, but didn't finish. Malfoy had finally snapped and, forgetting about his wand, jumped on Harry. They were both on the floor, wrestling around. Malfoy was punching every inch of Harry he could find.  
  
"You guys, stop!" I yelled. They didn't listen. I grabbed a hold of Malfoy and tried to pull him off of Harry. It was hard. Malfoy was bigger than I was and I wasn't strong enough.   
  
Malfoy pushed me off of him and I fell on the floor. Harry managed to scramble away.  
  
"Malfoy, stop it now! Can't we just talk about this?" Harry had a bloody nose.  
  
Malfoy didn't answer him. He picked up a chair nearest to him and threw it at Harry. Harry jumped out of the way before it hit him. Malfoy turned and stormed out of the library.  
  
"Draco, wait!" I called after him. I ran out of the library behind him. We were heading down the marble staircase.  
  
"Draco, please wait!" I called out. Malfoy stopped and turned around to look at me.  
  
"You know, I have a reason to be mad," he said. "This is the first time in my whole life that I've been in love. I mean, I love you, Luna. I'm so in love. I'm head over heels, over the top, wanna slit my own throat in love with you! I think about you every waking moment of the day and dream about you in my sleep. I'd do anything for you. But what I just saw in there crushed my heart into nothing. I can't get the image out of my head. So from now on, we're over, we're finished, we're broken up! I spent over a year falling in love with you so I'll spend another falling out!" Malfoy turned around and walked off.  
  
I stared after him as his words sank beneath my skin. Guilt thickened within me. Tears started streaming down my face.  
  
I turned to go to my dormitory. There, I would hide in the shadows of betrayl and have no one to save me.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short. But since I put in more than one chapter at once, it should be enough.


	11. The Announcement and the Blame

**Disclaimer: **Again, with these pointless disclaimers, I don't own the characters.

Over the next couple of weeks, I felt like I was lost, wondering around without knowing where to go. I would talk with Ginny sometimes and maybe Hermione. I didn't dare look at or even speak to Harry.  
  
I hadn't spoken to Malfoy since we broke up. I would see him in the halls, but he wouldn't look at me.  
  
I walked into the common room the first day of December and saw a crowd around the notice board.   
  
What's going on now?, I thought to myself.  
  
After the crowd had finally cleared, I walked over to see what it was. It was a notice saying:  
  
** Christmas Ball  
  
All years are permitted to come. **

** Ball begins right after the Christmas feast on Christmas Day.  
  
Please come and have fun! Ball ends at midnight.  
**  
"They're having another ball?" I said aloud.  
  
"Looks like it," said a voice behind me.  
  
I turned around to see who it was. Padma Patil was standing behind me reading the notice too.  
  
"Why, though?" I asked. "The other one was because of the Tournament."  
  
"I heard that they wanted to do it again because everyone enjoyed it last time. But I don't know why they didn't have it last year."  
  
She walked away to go sit with her friends.  
  
The days leading up to the ball went by slowly. Everyone in the castle was talking about it. All the girls were talking about which boys they wanted to go with.   
  
I was the only one who wasn't. I still felt really bad about what I did to Malfoy.  
****

****

It was the day before Christmas, which meant the ball was tomorrow. Everyone was signed up to stay for holliday. Almost everyone in the school seemed to have a date, but I didn't think Malfoy had one.  
  
After dinner I was walking out of the Hall when I heard my name.  
  
"Luna!" I turned around and groaned when I saw Harry.  
  
"What?" I said, hoping he could say whatever he wanted to say quickly so I could get away.  
  
"Well, I was wondering," he said, "if maybe you would like to go to the ball with me."  
  
I stared at him in shock. _What is he trying to do?_ , I thought horrified.  
  
"What are you doing?" I said angerly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said looking confused.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You shouldn't be asking me this! How dare you!"  
  
"Luna, what's the matter?"  
  
"You're the reason Draco and I broke up!"  
  
"I'm the reason?" said Harry. He seemed to be getting angry too.  
  
"Yes!" I shouted. "If you hadn't kissed me then Draco and I would still be together!"  
  
"Why are you putting all of this on me?" Harry shouted. Some people walking by stopped to stare.  
  
"Because it's all your fault!" I felt tears coming.  
  
"You kissed me back!" yelled Harry pointing a finger at me. I slapped it away.  
  
"I would never do that to Draco. I loved him and I still do!" Tears were streaming down my face.   
  
I turned around to leave and saw Malfoy standing behind me. I couldn't make out his expression. He was just staring at me.   
  
I ran away, back up to my dormitory. I layed in bed, crying into my pillow. I hoped to wake up the next day and find that it was all a dream.

**A/N: **The reason Harry is acting this way is because he likes Luna, but he's still trying to get over Sirius' death. He's all confused and he doesn't know how to handle things at the moment.


	12. The Christmas Ball

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them.

I was walking down the marble staircase to the entrance hall wearing my pale blue dress robes. They had told us to pack them in our letter, but I didn't think anything about it.  
  
The entrance hall was crowded with people going into the Great Hall for the feast. Everyone looked different in their colored robes instead of the usual black.  
  
A few minutes later, I was sitting at my table waiting for the feast to begin. All the teachers were at the staff table and were wearing dress robes, too.  
  
I spotted Brown. He was wearing deep green dress robes. He looked over and caught my eye. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was glad that I was able to connect with Brown about our pasts. We had alot in common in that area and he seemed like he had needed to get it all out.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, said a few things, and sat back down.   
  
The feast wasn't so bad. I loved all the food there, but I was nervous about the dance. I decided I would try to talk to Malfoy and try to work things out. Hopefully he would listen.  
  
After the feast was over, the tables were cleared out to make room for the dance. The lights dimmed and the music began. I searched around for Malfoy but couldn't find him. It was dark so it was hard to see.  
  
I was just about to give up when I saw him standing off to the side with Crabbe and Goyle. He was wearing black dress robes and his hair was hanging in his face.  
  
I walked up to him, nervous because I didn't know what he would say to me.  
  
"Um, Draco," I said, "can I talk to you?"  
  
He acted like he didn't hear me. I got annoyed by this.  
  
"Please Draco, come on. This is very important."  
  
He still ignored me.  
  
"Come on Draco. When are you going to grow up and start acting like a man?"  
  
This seemed to do something. Malfoy looked at me and said, "Fine, I'll talk to you, but not for very long."  
  
We walked away from Crabbe and Goyle so we could have privacy.  
  
"Ok," I said, turning to him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything and I really want us to get back together. But you have to know, Harry kissed me, and I'm ashamed because I didn't stop it. But don't you think if I loved Harry, I would have been with him to begin with instead of you? And that I would've come to the ball with him instead of telling him off for asking me?"  
  
I looked at Malfoy. I thought he wasn't going to say anything. But he did.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "I don't know if I want to get back together. I mean, I heard what you said in the hallway yesterday. But I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, I love you and I can't stand being away from you." My voice started cracking. I could feel tears coming, but this time I couldn't hold them back. They streamed down my face.  
  
"I just want to be back in your arms," I cried. "I just-"  
  
But I was cut off by Malfoy who leaned in suddenly and kissed me. The familiarity of his lips made me want him more. I threw my arms around his neck. I started sobbing so hard that we stopped kissing. Malfoy grabbed my face with both hands and looked into my eyes.  
  
"It'll be ok, Luna. I'll never leave you." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you." He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on he shoulder.   
  
We pulled away and I wiped my face with my robes. Just then, a slow song song started playing and I realized we were still at the ball.  
  
"Well, do you want to dance?" asked Malfoy, holding out his hand to me.  
  
"I would love to," I said taking his hand.  
  
We walked out into the middle of the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around Malfoy's neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I rested my chin on his shoulder. We danced for a while until Malfoy said, "I'm sorry for what I've done."  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Yes, I did," he said. "I got all mad when I saw you and Potter together and I overreacted. I'm sorry."  
  
"Draco, I don't blame you for that. I would've done the same thing if I saw you and another girl together. So don't feel bad."  
  
I looked into his eyes. He kissed me softly.  
  
"Let's just forget about all the time we lost when we weren't together," said Malfoy.  
  
I loved being back in his arms. It was like nothing had ever happened. Like those few weeks never existed. It was just a memory.  
  
I ran my fingers through his blonde locks that were hanging in his face and whispered, "I love you."  
  
He kissed me and we were lost in our own fantasy.


	13. A Chat with Brown

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I wouldn't be wasting my time making fan fics. But since I don't own them and I like writing fan fics, I'm just going to continue on and thank JK for all of her wonderful characters that she's letting me borrow!

The news that Malfoy and I were dating again spread through the school pretty quickly.  
  
"I didn't think people would really care," I told Malfoy one day. "It's really no big deal."  
  
It was now January and my mind wondered upon the book I had found in Hogsmeade a couple of months ago.  
  
For some reason I felt like I had to read it, find out all of the information about the veil.  
  
At the end of one of my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, I had my chance.  
  
"Professor Brown?" I asked as I approached his desk.  
  
"Yes, Miss Lovegood?" Brown said as he shuffled some papers around.  
  
"Um, I was wondering maybe, if it was ok, if I could borrow that book of yours. You know, the one about the veil."  
  
Brown looked up at me. He looked as though he didn't expect this question.  
  
"Oh," he said, "sure. You can borrow it. It's in my office, if you want to come with me to get it."  
  
I followed him to his office. It was clean and well kept except for the clutter of papers and books on his desk.  
  
"Here it is," Brown said after he dug through one of the drawers.  
  
"Thanks," I said when he handed it to me.  
  
"Luna, can I ask you something?" said Brown.  
  
"Sure, professor," I said. He sounded kind of serious.  
  
"Well, I was wondering how you knew about the veil to begin with."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you had told me that you had been to the Department of Mysteries before. Why?"  
  
"Um," I didn't want to get in trouble for going there. "I only went there last year with a few people. I'm not sure why we went, though."  
  
"Oh," said Brown. He looked down at the book. "Did you know about the veil before?"  
  
I was taken aback. I didn't expect all this. "Sort of. When I was 10 I had this dream about a place where I could hear people speaking, only I couldn't see them. The dream seemed real."  
  
"Do you know how to get there again?" Brown looked back up at me.  
  
_Why is he asking me all these questions?_, I thought.  
  
"I might. I mean, it's been a while. Why do you want to know?"  
  
Brown walked over and handed me the book.  
  
"I think you'll find the answer in here," he said and smiled.  
  
I took the book and looked up at him. The sunlight played against his hair, making a golden shine.  
  
"Well I'd better go," I said. "Draco's probably wondering where I'm at." I turned to leave.  
  
"Right," Brown said. "So you guys finally got back together?"  
  
"Yeah," I said as I reached the door. "I didn't know it was that big a deal."  
  
"Yes, well, things like that tend to go around fast. Especially in a school."  
  
I smiled. "See you later, professor." I turned and walked out.  
  
"Good bye," said Brown.  
  
I walked back to my dormitory. I kept thinking about why Brown wanted to know all of those things.  
  
When I reached my bed, I saw something on my pillow. I put the book in one of my drawers and looked back at my pillow.   
  
It was a piece of parchment, a letter from someone. I picked it up and opened it.  
  
I recognized the handwriting at once. It was from Malfoy. I smiled at the thought of him. I read the letter.  
  
_Dear Luna,  
  
I have a surprise for you. Meet me tonight in the Prefects' bathroom on the fourth floor. Go to the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The password is 'wildberries'. I'll be there as soon as everyone's asleep. Hope to see you there.  
  
Love always,   
  
Draco  
_  
My heart was racing when I finished the letter.  
  
"He has a surprise for me!" I said aloud.  
  
I layed down on my bed thinking about Malfoy. I looked to see what time it was. Only 9:15.   
  
_It will be forever until tonight_, I thought. But waiting would be worth it.


	14. Surprises

**Disclaimer: **Just like I said before.

The rest of the day went by slowly. All of my classes were nothing but note taking.  
  
I kept asking Malfoy about the surprise. He wouldn't tell me. I knew he wouldn't, but it was fun asking. All he would say was that it was going to be a great surprise and that I was going to like it. I couldn't wait.  
  
It was midnight and everyone in my dormitory had finally settled down and fell asleep.  
  
I crept out of bed slowly, making sure I was quiet so I wouldn't wake everyone. I made my way down to the common room and out the door.   
  
It was dark and kind of cold in the corridors. I finally made it to the fourth floor and to the statue of Boris the Bewildered.  
  
"Wildberries," I said quietly. The staute moved aside, revealing a doorway.   
  
I looked to make sure no one was around and went on inside. There, I stood wide-eyed at the scene before me.  
  
There were thousands of candles all over the place, illuminating the darkened room. I could hear soft music in the background. On the floor by the bathtub, there was a blanket spread out with what looked like a picnic basket sitting on top.   
  
Suddenly somone came behind me and grabbed me around the middle.  
  
"Did you do all of this?" I asked as he held on to me.  
  
"Yeah," said Malfoy. He kissed me on the cheek. "Do you like it?" He let go of me as we walked on into the room. I turned to him.  
  
"I love it," I said and kissed him.  
  
"So why did you do this in the first place?" I asked when we pulled away.  
  
"I don't know," Malfoy said. "I guess I just felt like doing something for you. Now we can be together with nobody around to bother us."  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"I also have something for you," he said. Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small long box. My heart started pounding. He opened the box and inside was a diamond necklace. The most beautiful diamond necklace I had ever seen. It was shining brightly from the candlelight.  
  
"Oh wow, Draco," I said in amazement. "It's so beautiful. Where did you get it?"  
  
Malfoy picked the necklace up to put it on me. I lifted my hair up for him.  
  
"I got it at Hogsmeade. When I saw it in the window, I thought of you and how your face would look when you saw it."  
  
He finally got it snapped and I turned around. I leaned up and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

We somehow made it over to the blanket and layed down. His hands moved smoothly all over my body. I started tugging at his shirt to get it off.  
  
Suddenly a noise came from where the door was. Malfoy and I stopped kissing at once. We looked at each other with terrified expressions. We weren't supposed to be out of bed after hours.  
  
We both looked to the door to see who had come in and caught us.

**A/N:** Now you'll have to wait until I put more to find out who caught them!


	15. Keeping a Secret

**A/N:** Ok, I think I've left you in suspence long enough!

**Disclaimer:** I think these are really pointless because none of us can match up to the great JKR!

"Oh my," I said as I stared with a horrified expression. I was staring into the surprised faces of Ron and Hermione. They were staring at Malfoy and I; we were still laying on the floor.  
  
But then I noticed something. Ron and Hermione were holding hands.  
  
We all sat there staring at one another until Ron finally broke the silence.  
  
"Um, hey guys," he said awkwardly. Malfoy and I realized we were on the floor so we stood up quickly.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "I guess we'll see you guys later. Bye!" They turned to leave.  
  
"No! Wait!" Malfoy and I said at the same time. They stopped and turned around.  
  
"Please don't say anything," said Malfoy. "I don't want us to get in trouble for being out of bed."  
  
"Oh we're not going to tell," said Hermione, "because that would mean that we were out of bed and we'd get in trouble too."  
  
"Speaking of which," I said, "why are you two here, out of bed in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Oh, um, well," stuttered Ron. He looked at Hermione.  
  
"Um, we're checking the corridors. You know, Prefect duties."  
  
Malfoy laughed. "In the middle of the night?" he said. "I didn't know Prefects had to hold hands while on duty. Why's that for? So you don't get lost?"  
  
Ron immediately let go of Hermione's hand. Malfoy chuckled again.  
  
"So you two are dating? Ha! I knew you two kids would get together. Nothing more perfect than a weasel king and a mudblood."  
  
I hit him in the stomach as Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to keep him from jumping on Malfoy.  
  
"Ok, fine. Yes we are dating," said Hermione, letting go of Ron. "But you two have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Harry."  
  
"Why do you want to keep it a secret?" I asked. "I mean, it's no big deal. I thought it was going to be a big deal when I started Draco because, well, you know, it's Draco Malfoy." I gestured over to Malfoy.  
  
"Hey!" he said looking at me.  
  
"Sorry," I said still looking at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, well, we still don't want anyone to know yet," said Hermione looking anxious. "So please don't tell anyone." She looked at me pleadingly.  
  
"Ok, we won't," I said.  
  
"We won't?" said Malfoy looking back at me.  
  
"That's right. We won't tell. It's none of our business and it shouldn't be other people's business. If they want people to know, then they'll go public. But until then don't tell anyone, especially Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Oh ok," said Malfoy. "I thought it would be fun though." He smiled a little.  
  
"Oh be quiet you," I said smiling myself.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Ron. "Well, we'll just leave."  
  
"We'd better go too," I said turning to Malfoy. I took my wand out, gave it a flick, and the candles and music disappeared. We all walked out together.  
  
"By the way," said Malfoy, "you two never said why you were there in the first place."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Oh I think you can figure that out for yourself," said Hermione. She looked at me and winked. I smiled.  
  
_This school year's been very interesting so far_, I thought to myself. _I don't think anything else can happen.  
_  
Little did I know, as I kissed Malfoy good night, how wrong I was. Oh how wrong I was.

**A/N:** Hmmm....what could possibly happen? If you review, you might find out!


	16. The Truth

**A/N:** Thanks again for your reviews! You all are awesome!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them. (Sob!)

Winter was finally over and spring came, which meant that O.W.L's were drawing near. Even though we were just three months away from them, all of the professors were piling the homework on us.  
  
But I had managed to keep up with the help of Malfoy and staying up late about every night.  
  
One day in late April, my mind once again fell upon the book about the veil in the Department of Mysteries. I'd had it for a long time and hadn't even read it.  
  
I got the book out of my dresser drawer and sat down on my bed. I started flipping through it.  
  
I came across a section entitled "Truth". I started to read.  
  
_Many witches and wizards who die come to the veil automatically. But only if someone, meaning a loved one, has seen them die. Also, if someone passes through the veil, they die and are hidden behind the veil. Once they are there they are not able to get out.  
  
The veil is a form of Dark Magic, used by those who capture spirits for a certain use. There is only one veil like this left. It's located at the Ministry of Magic in London, England. It was brought there, believed to be broken. But unfortunately, it's not. It takes a powerful spell to brake it, but it's simple to release the spirits. If the spirits are not saved after a period of time, they are lost forever. The only way to save them is to rip the veil off of the arch and reveal what's inside.  
_  
I finished reading with my eyes wide open.   
  
_That's it!_ I thought. _I'll be able to save my mother.  
_  
I got up all of a sudden. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my bag, put the book in it, and headed out the door.  
  
I finally made it outside and saw him talking to his friends.  
  
"Draco!" I called to him. He turned around as I came up to him.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asked as he put his arms around me.  
  
"Not now, Draco," I said as I pushed his hands away. "I need to tell you something very important."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I can't tell you here." I looked around. "Come over here." I pulled him to the nearest bush. I put my bag down and sat next down next to it. Malfoy sat next to me.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" Malfoy asked starting to sound serious.  
  
I launched into the whole story about last year, how we came across the veil and about the book. I left out the part about Professor Brown. I didn't think he would want people to know.  
  
When I was finished, Malfoy stared at me in amazement.  
  
"Wow," he said slowly. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"What do you think I'm going to do, sit here? No, I'm going there, to the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"Are you mad, Luna?" Malfoy said.   
  
"I have to save my mother and the others," I said. "They need me."  
  
Just then a rustling noise came from the edge of the bush behind me. Malfoy and I looked to where the noise was coming from. No one was there.  
  
But something was wrong. My bag was open. I pulled it over and looked inside it.  
  
"Oh no!" I said in shock.  
  
"What is it?" said Malfoy.  
  
"The book," I said turning to him. "It's gone."

**A/N:** I know, it's short. But I'm trying to build up to the good stuff!


	17. Lost

**A/N:** Thanks again for your reviews! It makes me happy and it keeps me writing!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own them. Only the ones who really aren't in the books.

I searched all through my bag, hoping I overlooked it. But I couldn't find it anywhere.  
  
"Who could've taken it?" asked Malfoy who was helping me look. "No one knew about that book, did they? And if they did, how did they know it was in your bag?"  
  
"I don't know," I said. I was trying to think.   
  
I wasn't getting too far with the thinking. I had no idea who took it.  
  
Then, in the back of my mind, I remembered something that someone had told me.  
  
_There are only a few books like this in the world_, I heard Professor Brown's voice. _They have some sort of charm on them that attracts people who have seen death.  
_  
"That's it," I said quietly. "The book attracted someone who has seen death."  
  
"Um, Luna?" said Malfoy, waving a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Oh, sorry," I said shaking my head, coming back to my sences.  
  
"It's time for lunch," Malfoy said standing up. I stood up and grabbed my bag. We headed back up to the castle.  
  
When we got to the Great Hall, we made our way to the Slytherin table.   
  
But as we were walking, something caught my eye. Someone was sitting at their table reading a book. They had it held up where I recognized the cover. I stopped walking.  
  
"That's it!" I said to Malfoy, pointing across the Hall. Malfoy looked.  
  
"Why did they steal it?" he asked.  
  
"I bet I know why," I said as I made my way across the Hall to the theif who stole my book.

**A/N:** Yes, I know it's terribly short! Don't hurt me! I'll try to update soon so you'll know who it is!


	18. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

"Excuse me," I said, looking down at the culprit, "but I believe that's mine." I pointed to the book.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, Luna," said Harry looking up at me.  
  
"Well then, can I have it back?" I said.  
  
Harry stood up and leaned in close. "I need to talk to you."  
  
He glanced over at Malfoy. "Alone," he added.  
  
I hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Ok, but not for long."  
  
I turned back to Malfoy. "I'll be right back."  
  
He looked as if he were going to protest but I turned and left with Harry before he said anything.  
  
Harry and I stepped out into the entrance hall where we found it deserted. I turned to Harry.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"Well, it's about this book." He held it up. "I found a part in here where it says the only way to save the spirits behind the veil is to rip the veil down."  
  
"Yeah, I already knew that," I said. "What's your point?"  
  
"I was thinking of going to the Department of Mysteries to save them and Sirius."  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"Harry," I said, "do you know how you came across this book?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, looking down at it. "I just sort of went to it. It felt like it was drawing me to it."  
  
"That's because it was." Harry looked at me in surprise.  
  
"You were drawn to it because you have seen death."  
  
"Kind of like the thestrals," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah." I thought for a moment.  
  
"Harry, if you're going to the Department of Mysteries, I'm coming with you."  
  
"What about Malfoy?"  
  
"He can come with me."  
  
"What?" Harry said angrily. "Well, if he comes then Ron and Hermione come too."  
  
"That's fine," I said. "But we need to bring one more person."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Follow me," I said and we started walking up the marble staircase.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Harry said again.  
  
"He'll be fine," I said waving my hand back. "He doesn't need a baby-sitter."  
  
I finally reached my destination.  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Harry.  
  
"You'll see," I said as I knocked on the door.  
  
After the third knock the door opened and I found myself looking into the face of a blond haired, blue eyed someone.

**A/N:** Sorry it was short again! I think the other chapters will be longer and they will have action in them.


	19. The Plan

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Completely pointless, but I don't own them.

"Oh, hello Miss Lovegood," said Professor Brown looking down at me.  
  
"Professor," I said, "what would you do if I said that you'd be able to save your brother, David?"  
  
Harry looked at me funny. "What?"  
  
Brown looked at me as if he didn't expect me to say that.  
  
"Why don't you two come in," he said, stepping back so we could enter.  
  
Harry and I walked in and Brown shut the door. He turned to us.  
  
"What are you saying, Luna?"   
  
"I'm saying that Harry and I are going to the Department of Mysteries to save the spirits behind the veil. We want you to come with us and help."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Brown asked.  
  
I looked at Harry and he looked at me.  
  
"Tonight," said Harry turning back to Brown.  
  
"Tonight?" Brown and I said at the same time.  
  
"Why so soon?" asked Brown.  
  
"We need to get there as soon as possible before it's too late," said Harry looking at me and then at Brown.  
  
I looked over at Brown, waiting for him to say something. He hesitated for a moment, thinking.  
  
"What time shall we leave?" he finally said.  
  
I looked over at Harry.  
  
"Well," he said, "we'd probably have more luck leaving during dinner tonight. We can sneak outside, find the thestrals, and fly off. It shouldn't be too hard to find them."  
  
"I'm bringing Draco," I said.  
  
"Are you bringing anyone, Harry?" asked Brown.  
  
"Ron and Hermione. They're always good help."  
  
"Ok," said Brown, "it's settled then. We leave tonight."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry and I were making our way back down the marble staircase.  
  
"Wait, Luna, I need to tell you something," said Harry stopping me.  
  
I looked at him. "What is it?" I was hoping he wasn't going to kiss me again.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry for everything that's been going on. You know, the whole Malfoy thing."  
  
"You've already apologised before, Harry," I said.  
  
"I know," he said, "but this time I really mean it. You and Malfoy are great together and I guess I got jealous."  
  
"Well, yeah," I said smirking. "But it's ok. I'm not mad at you. I just wish you all could get along."  
  
We stood there in silence for a moment until someone came up the stairs toward us. I looked to see who it was.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," said Malfoy looking rather annoyed. "You just run off without even telling me where you're going."  
  
"Calm down, Draco," I said.  
  
"So what's going on?" he asked, stopping by me.  
  
"Well," I said looking at Harry, "let's just say that we're not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight."

**A/N: **Now it's going to start getting good! Review!


	20. To the Ministry of Magic Again

**A/N: **Thanks again for all of your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I wished I owned them! But I don't.

Malfoy and I stood in the entrance hall at dinner that night as the other Hogwarts students filed in the Great Hall. I kept searching through the crowd for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Can we hurry and get this over with?" said Malfoy getting frustrated. He didn't like the idea of being around Harry and the others.  
  
"Just wait a moment," I said, still searching. "They'll be here."  
  
At that point, I saw Harry in the crowd. He saw me and came over. With him were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked Ginny.  
  
"I overheard Ron and Harry talking about it this afternoon and I asked if I could join in," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, ok," I said.  
  
"So are we ready?" asked Harry. I could tell he was anxious to leave.  
  
"We need to wait for Professor Brown," I said, looking around for him.  
  
In a few minutes time we were the only ones standing there in the entrance hall while everyone else was eating dinner. Then, not too long afterwards, Professor Brown showed up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he said, "but I had to tell Dumbledore that I wouldn't be making it to dinner because of certain reasons."  
  
"Good," said Harry. "Let's go."  
  
We all walked outside into the cool, night breeze. The moonlight was reflecting off the lake, giving it a more eerie look. We made our way across the grounds to the forrest.  
  
"How do we know where to find the thestrals?" I asked looking over at Harry. He gazed around.  
  
"I see one," he said, pointing over to our right. I looked to that direction. The thestral was coming near us.  
  
"Make sure you tell me where it's at so it won't step on me," said Ron looking around.   
  
"It's ok, Ron," said Harry. "It's right here by me. Here come some more."  
  
"Do you think there will be enough for all of us?" asked Brown.  
  
"I hope so," said Harry, petting one of the thestrals.   
  
I counted to see how many there were.  
  
"We only have four and there's seven of us."  
  
"That's fine," said Harry. "Ron and Hermione can have one, you and Malfoy can have another one, me and Ginny will have one, and Professor, you can have the last one."  
  
"Ok," said Brown walking up to the thestral nearest to him.  
  
We all got seated down. Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all needed help getting on. They couldn't see the thestrals at all and it was quite funny!  
  
Once we were all comfortable, we took off. Malfoy grabbed me tightly around my waist. I made him sit in back. He kept looking down and mumbling stuff.  
  
"Just close your eyes, Draco," I said. "We'll be there soon."  
  
About fifteen minutes later, we landed outside that familiar red phonebooth. We all got off, with Malfoy shaking a bit, and squeezed inside. It was a tight fit. Harry was closest to the phone so he dialed some numbers on it.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," said a woman's voice. "Please state your name and your business for being here."  
  
I decided to speak.  
  
"Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Jeremy Brown. We're here to, um, save people?" I looked at Harry. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Just then seven buttons came out of the coin return hole. Harry and I passed them out. I looked at mine: _Luna Lovegood-Rescue Mission_.  
  
_Just like last year_, I thought.  
  
"Thank you for coming to the Ministry of Magic," said the woman's voice. "Please come again."  
  
The floor started to move. We were sinking down. I knew in a few moments, we would be doing what we came here to do.

**A/N: **Sorry if the phonebooth part wasn't right. I couldn't really remember how it went!


	21. Fallen

**A/N: **Thanks again! Geena-Waters, hope you had fun on your trip!=)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Just borrowing.

When the floor stopped at the bottom, I gazed around the familiar room. There were the empty desks and the fountain was at the end. We all started walking towards one of the doors we went through last time. I let Harry lead, figuring he could remember better than me where the veil was at.  
  
We got to the circular room with the doors all around. When we stopped on the floor, the walls started moving around fast. Suddenly they stopped.  
  
"Which door should we try?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry walked up to one of the doors and opened it. After just a glimpse of what was inside, he shut it quickly.  
  
"What was it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You don't want to know," he said, kind of wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh wait!" called Hermione. She ran up to the door.  
  
"Flagrate!" she said, pointing her wand at the door. A big blue X appeared.  
  
No sooner had she done that and the walls started moving again. When they stopped, Brown walked up to a door and opened it. After looking inside, he shut the door and flicked his wand, putting a blue X on it.  
  
"There were just a bunch of brain looking things," he said. Ron shuttered.  
  
"Oh I remember those things," he said quietly.  
  
The walls spun around again and stopped. It was Ginny this time that stepped forward and opened a door.  
  
"Hey, this is it!" she cried out. We all ran forward and peered inside. We finally found our destination.  
  
We walked inside the room where we saw the stone pit, benches all around, and the dais where the veil sat on. We slowly walked forward, looking at it.  
  
I looked over at Harry and could see the sadness in his eyes. I knew he was thinking about Sirius and the day he died.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Harry. We followed him up to the veil. I walked between Malfoy and Brown.  
  
When we reached the veil, we continued staring at it. I could hear the whispering again.  
  
"Do you hear that?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I can," said Brown. "It sounds like people."  
  
"I can hear them, too," said Harry. "Are we ready to pull it down and get it over with?" He looked over at us.  
  
We all nodded.  
  
"Professor, would you help me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, Harry," said Brown. He walked forward.   
  
There wasn't a whole lot of room on the dais. We were all crowded. Brown tried to squeeze past everyone.  
  
Just before he made it to the front, Brown stumbled a little and tripped over Ginny's foot. He fell to the ground.  
  
"NOOO!" I shrieked. Brown had not only fallen on the ground, he had fallen through the veil.

**A/N: **Yes, it was short. Sorry! Please review!


	22. Out of the Veil

**A/N:** Thank you all again for your reviews! You guys are great!

Kattie Ann Rite-Wow, that is so nice of you! That really means alot to me! Thank you!

petites sorcieres-Have fun on your trip!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. I wish I did though!=)

I ran up to Brown and bent over him. Everyone crowded around. I shook his leg.  
  
"Professor!" I cried out. "Professor Brown, get up! Come on, you have to get up!" I shook his leg harder. He didn't move.  
  
"Luna," came Harry's voice, "he's dead. Brown's dead.  
  
I choked out a sob.  
  
"No he isn't!" I yelled. I tried pulling on his leg but someone pulled me up by my arms away from Brown.  
  
I turned and cried onto Malfoy's shoulder. He rubbed my back lightly. I looked up at the others.  
  
Hermione and Ginny had tears streaming down their faces and Ron held them both with his head down.  
  
I pulled away from Malfoy.  
  
"Come on," I said. "Come on, someone help me!"  
  
I walked carefully to the side of the veil and grabbed a hold of it.  
  
"Some one help me pull it off!"  
  
Harry came over and grabbed the other side.  
  
"I'll help," he said.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at eachother then walked up and grabbed a piece of the veil. I looked over at Malfoy.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment. He looked at me and then down at Brown.  
  
Malfoy looked up and stepped over by me. He grabbed the veil tightly. I gave him a small smile which he returned.  
  
"Ok," I said, "on the count of three. One, two, three!"  
  
We all pulled on the veil. It ripped from somewhere up top and fell down on us.   
  
We moved it out of the way quickly and looked to see what was inside. Everyone let out a gasp.  
  
What we saw was grey smoke moving around. It confused me at first. I really didn't know what to expect.  
  
Then something happened. There was a rumbling sound and the dais started to sink below the ground. We all turned around and ran as quickly as we could to get off.   
  
We turned around when we reached the bottom. The arch was only left. Then we heard whispering again.  
  
"Hey," said Hermione. "I can hear them this time!"  
  
"Me too," said Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy at the same time.  
  
"Wait!" said Harry. "I see something." He pointed to the arch. We all looked.  
  
A figure was walking out and it was growing closer. I saw that it was a boy, about 17 or so, with sandy colored hair. He was very handsome. He walked up to Harry.  
  
"Cedric?" Harry said astonished.  
  
"Yeah," said Cedric. His voice sounded far off. I didn't know if he was a ghost or not. He wasn't transparent, but he wasn't solid either.  
  
"I want to thank you, Harry," Cedric said, "for everything. When you told me about the dragons, when you fought for me, and when you brought my body back after I died. I never told you this, but you are my friend." He smiled. Harry stared at him in awe.  
  
Just then we noticed someone else coming out of the arch. This time it was a taller man with shaggy black hair and a wide grin on his face.   
  
I knew who this was. Harry saw him and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Sirius!" he cried out and he ran up to him.  
  
I felt so happy for Harry. Sirius said something to him, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was focusing on the woman that had just come out.   
  
She had wavy blonde hair and misty blue eyes. I already knew who this was. She walked up to me.  
  
"Luna," came her soft voice.  
  
"Mum," I whispered. I felt a tear fall down my face as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She hugged me back.  
  
"Oh mum!" I cried. "I can't believe it's you!"  
  
"I know, sweety, but I can't stay for long.  
  
"I know," I said, still holding on to her.  
  
More people came out, but I didn't know any of them. Then, I saw two figures emerge. I let go of my mother to look.  
  
It was Professor Brown and he was smiling at us. He was holding the hand of a boy about 12. He had messy black hair and looked alot like his brother. Brown walked up to us.  
  
"Everyone," he said, "this is Davie."  
  
I looked up at Brown and our eyes met. We both smiled. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry you fell," I said.  
  
"Oh, Luna, it's fine, really," he said as he let go of me. "Now I'm with Davie and we're both free."  
  
I smiled at him. I turned back to my mother.  
  
"Luna, we all have to go now," she said. "But I promise I will always be with you, watching over you." She kissed my cheek.  
  
"As will I," said Brown, resting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at both of them as they started to fade away.  
  
"I love you mum!" I cried.  
  
"I love you too, Luna. So much." She smiled as her, Brown, and David disappeared.  
  
Tears were streaming down my face. I turned back around.  
  
Sirius was almost gone now. Harry had his hand reached out to him.  
  
"I'll always be with you," Sirius said and he was gone.

**A/N:** Oh it's so sad! Please review!


	23. Going Home

**A/N:** Thanks again for your reviews! Sadly, this is the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own them.

It was June now and the last day of school. Malfoy and I were on the platform, ready to leave, when Harry came up to us.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Luna, I hope we can just put all the bad things behind us and just be friends," said Harry, holding out his hand for me to shake. I smiled and took it. Harry smiled back and turned to Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, I know we've hated each other since day one."  
  
Malfoy smirked.  
  
"But I was hoping maybe we could stop all of that and just start over." Harry stuck his hand out. Malfoy looked down at it.  
  
"It seems," he said looking back up, "that I have seen this before, only it was me who was offering the hand."  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"But this time I'm going to do what you should have done, the smart thing."  
  
He took Harry's hand in a firm hand shake.  
  
I looked at Malfoy and then at Harry. They both smiled.  
  
Just then the whistle blew and everyone started boarding the train.  
  
"Would you two like to sit with me, Ron, and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, if we're friends now, I might as well," said Malfoy. He smiled and shoved Harry playfully.  
  
"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked.  
  
"They'll be fine," said Malfoy. "They don't need a baby-sitter."  
  
As we started to get on the train, I heard whispering. I stopped and looked behind me.  
  
There was a faint rustle in the bushes, but there was no wind. I heard a child laughing playfully and an older man laughing along.  
  
"What are you doing, Luna?" Malfoy asked as him and Harry were boarding the train.  
  
"Nothing," I said. "Just soaking up some memories."  
  
I turned around and got on the train after them. I closed the door.  
  
THE END!

**A/N:** Yes, the chapter was really short. But it ended the story. This was the longest fic I've ever written, but it was also my first, so thanks for sticking with it. I've gotten much better with my other fan fics. Reading other people's fics and writing many more of my own has giving me more experience in writing and making me a better writer. Now that I'm done babbling, thanks again for reading and hope to see you later in another fan fic!

With lots of love,

-Tara


End file.
